


La soluzione di Oikawa

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, O lui comunque vorrebbe esserlo, POV Alternating, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Size Difference, University Student Hinata Shouyou, University Student Oikawa Tooru, University Student Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima è prezioso, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 14: Intercrural Sex --> UshiHina"Shouyou vuole avere rapporti sessuali con me.""Cosa?"Chiaramente questo era il giorno in cui si sarebbe pentito della propria curiosità.





	La soluzione di Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Cose da sapere:  
1\. Hinata è alto un metro e 66 ed è rimasto molto sottile, abbastanza da far pensare a Ushijima che potrebbe romperlo soffiando troppo forte.  
2\. Ushijima ha preso ancora un centimentro, arrivando ad un metro e 91, perché non era ancora abbastanza grosso.  
3\. Oikawa è una primadonna davvero imbarazzante che inizialmente era nominato più dei veri protagonisti secondo il conteggio delle parole (e ha pure il suo nome nel titolo). Facciamo santo Iwaizumi.  
4\. Hinata ha ricevuto una borsa di studio per andare nella stessa università di Ushijima e Oikawa. Non tengo conto di quanto accaduto nel capitolo 369 :)
> 
> Buona lettura!

Per Oikawa Tooru quella giornata era iniziata in modo meraviglioso. Nonostante l'assenza di una sveglia, si era svegliato presto, potendo così approfittare di una mattina senza lezioni con il suo ragazzo, il quale non era stato il solito bruto, ma l'aveva coccolato e vezzeggiato finché erano rimasti a letto insieme. Dopo un buon pranzo preparato in casa dalle mani sante di Iwa-chan, si erano salutati con un bacio affettuoso sulla porta del condominio per poi dirigersi alle proprie Università.  
Era proprio una giornata perfetta e Oikawa sentiva che nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinargliela, nemmeno Ushijima Wakatoshi, che poteva vedere in lontananza mentre cominciava a venirgli incontro.  
Sorseggiò il caffè che si era preso poco prima di entrare nel complesso, guardandolo con sospetto, ma senza riuscire a soffocare la gioia che aveva dentro e che gli illuminava il viso.  
Un tempo sarebbe stato difficile trattenere l'ira o anche solo il nervosismo intorno all'altro, ma ormai erano quasi tre anni che giocavano nella stessa squadra universitaria, non erano più ai ferri corti e in campo formavano un'accoppiata spaventosa. Perciò il setter sospirò e si permise di fare un saluto con la mano all'asso, mentre si avvicinavano, sul vialetto davanti all'edificio dove avevano la prima lezione della giornata.  
"UshiWaka-chan, buongiorno."  
Certe abitudini di sei anni erano dure a morire.  
"Buongiorno, Oikawa. Sei insolitamente felice se usi persino il soprannome intero" commentò con voce neutra il giocatore, fermandosi di fronte a lui, ma senza chiedergli di non chiamarlo così come faceva sempre.  
Questo avrebbe dovuto metterlo in allarme, ma forse la sua gioia interiore iniziava a dargli alla testa. "Io sono sempre felice. Sono la luce che illumina le vite di tutti voi, non essere felice renderebbe solo questo mondo più triste."  
Ushijima lo ignorò, ma Oikawa questa volta prestò più attenzione al proprio istinto che gli diceva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Ushijima Wakatoshi non mancava mai di aprire bocca.  
Mai.  
Ora Oikawa sapeva che non lo faceva con vera cattiveria, ma ancora riusciva a fargli salire la pressione la maggior parte delle volte. Non ricevere commenti caustici su una sua frase, come anche solo il fatto che non potesse essere la luce di qualcuno perché non brillava veramente, lo lasciava più che sospettoso.  
Spostando sull'altra spalla la borsa piena di libri e buttando il bicchiere vuoto in un cestino, riprese a camminare verso le porte e, quando fu affiancato dall'altro ancora in silenzio, decise che doveva esserci qualcosa sotto. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
"Sì. Di un consiglio. Ma stavo ancora decidendo cosa dire."  
Detto in modo semplice, Oikawa era una persona curiosa e ficcanaso. Quindi a quella frase, le sue invisibili antenne aliene - perché c'erano, anche secondo Iwa-chan, erano l'unico modo per spiegare la sua capacità di sapere tutto, anche le cose in cui non c'entrava niente - si rizzarono, captando la possibilità di qualcosa di interessante.  
Un giorno si sarebbe pentito di tale curiosità.  
"Oh? Un consiglio da parte mia? Hai fatto bene a venire da me. Il grande Oikawa-sama può rispondere a qualsiasi domanda." Si vantò, portandosi una mano al petto.  
Di nuovo Ushijima non gli disse nulla, il suo viso era stretto in un'espressione che soltanto qualcuno che lo conosceva bene poteva definire preoccupata. E purtroppo Oikawa si trovava tra quelle poche persone ormai. E iniziava a pensare che la cosa potesse essere seria. Dopotutto Ushijima non chiedeva mai consigli.  
Prima che potesse parlare con tono più sincero, invitandolo a parlargli con tranquillità, finalmente l'asso aprì bocca.  
"Riguarda Shouyou..."  
"Shou-chan?"  
Interessante. Aveva avuto modo di veder nascere da vicino la relazione tra Ushijima e Hinata, arrivato nella loro Università quell'anno grazie ad una borsa di studio, tra le imbarazzanti figure del primino con la sua enorme e troppo palese cotta e l'incapacità dell'asso di capire che Hinata passava tutto il tempo a parlare con lui non per i consigli sulla pallavolo.  
"Shouyou vuole avere rapporti sessuali con me."  
"Cosa?"  
Chiaramente questo era il giorno in cui si sarebbe pentito della propria curiosità.  
Non era proprio ciò che si era aspettato.  
Il buon umore scomparve alla velocità della luce.  
In che cazzo di incubo era caduto??  
Poteva sentire la risata di Kuroo in un angolo della mente, se si concentrava abbastanza, ulteriore punizione divina per non farsi mai i fatti suoi.  
Nella top 10 di tutte le cose di cui non voleva parlare con il suo vecchio rivale, al primo posto c'era l'argomento del sesso, che avrebbe portato alla sua mente troppo attiva immagini di cosa avrebbero potuto fare Ushijima e Hinata in camera da letto.  
Non voleva gli incubi.  
"Perché ne stai parlando con me?" esclamò sconvolto, facendo girare alcuni gruppi intorno a loro mentre percorrevano il corridoio.  
Ushijima si scusò con le persone per lui, prima di guardarlo con la sua espressione più tranquilla, come se fosse implicito il perché. "Sei fidanzato da tanto tempo, ho pensato che avresti potuto aiutarmi."  
Chiaramente il mondo ce l'aveva con lui.  
Strinse i denti, entrando nell'aula della lezione che avevano in comune e lasciandosi cadere su una sedia in modo drammatico, come se stesse andando al patibolo. Si poteva stare certi che Oikawa sapesse come far capire la propria contrarietà.  
"Bene, dimmi quale problema ci sarebbe nel fatto che il tuo ragazzo di ormai cinque mesi voglia fare sesso con te." Perché chiaramente c'era un problema. Altrimenti Ushijima non avrebbe avuto bisogno di parlargli di certe cose.  
Aveva già un paio di idee.  
Maledetta la sua immaginazione.  
"Le nostre dimensioni. Siamo fisicamente troppo diversi e sono preoccupato che non potremo fare sesso in sicurezza. Shouyou non sembra capire il problema." Dritto al punto, come sempre.  
Una delle possibilità che aveva pensato sembrava quella giusta e dato che aveva, suo malgrado, visto entrambi negli spogliatoi, poteva capire quale fosse il pensiero del suo vecchio rivale. "Shou-chan non ha il senso della misura, come in tutte le cose che fa, e in questo caso è ancora più letterale questa mancanza, ma alla fine dovrete farlo, no? Ovviamente se sei interessato."  
L'espressione di Ushijima era seria e concentrata, mentre scrollava le spalle. "Certo, ma Shouyou sta accelerando i tempi. Abbiamo appena cominciato a toccarci a vicenda."  
Hinata era piuttosto impaziente, ma non sembrava da lui affrettarsi così, a parte in particolari casi... "C'entra Tobio-chan?"  
Lo fissò, alzando un sopracciglio. "Come l'hai capito?"  
Ridacchiò. "Shou-chan è impaziente di natura, ma quando è contro Tobio-chan lo diventa ancora di più. Immagino abbia sentito qualche racconto di cosa lui e il gemello malefico fanno e abbia deciso di saltare degli step per non farsi _lasciare indietro_, come se fosse una competizione."  
"Uhm sì, direi che hai ragione. Non so i dettagli, ma era tra i motivi che ha tirato fuori."  
Si coprì il viso con una mano, pensando che la situazione fosse del tutto ridicola. "E tu, invece di dirgli di non rompere e di aspettare, stai cercando qualcosa per venirgli incontro ma senza passare direttamente al sesso? Non ha senso."  
Ushijima stava per rispondergli, ma al veder entrare il professore, si bloccò, solo annuendo.  
Oikawa sospirò, prima di dire:"Va bene, dopo la lezione, finiamo di parlare."  
Aprì il PC portatile sulla scrivania, per seguire e prendere appunti, ma dopo neanche dieci minuti capì che la sua attenzione era ormai completamente rovinata. Aveva immagini davvero terribili nella testa, tutto voleva tranne che immaginarsi due suoi compagni di squadra a letto - e una era persino UshiWaka, per l'amor del cielo.  
Notò che al suo fianco il portatore di tutte le sue disgrazie stava scrivendo come se niente fosse in una scrittura ordinata e uniforme, senza un accenno di distrazione.  
Fanculo, sarebbe stato meglio che gli avesse passato tutti gli appunti della lezione, per compensare quello che gli stava facendo.  
Ma almeno...  
"Ho una soluzione per te."  
L'asso alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo sorpreso. "Di già? Non sei stato molto attento durante la lezione."  
Digrignò i denti, guardandolo male. "No infatti ed è tutta colpa tua. Vedi di passarmi quegli appunti entro giornata. Comunque..." Attese che un paio di persone ancora sedute nei paraggi di Ushijima si allontanassero, prima di continuare. "Sesso intercrurale."  
"Non conosco questa parola. Cosa significa?"  
"Non ho intenzione di spiegartelo. Cercalo su internet."  
"Andrebbe bene?"  
Dovette tenere gli occhi chiusi per riuscire a dire quella frase a Ushijima, come per nascondersi dal proprio stesso imbarazzo. "Io e Iwa-chan lo usavamo quando avevamo particolarmente voglia il giorno prima di una partita, alle superiori. Per non rischiare di farci male e dover poi dare spiegazioni imbarazzanti. Ma immagino possa anche essere usato in questo caso, non è un problema."  
"Oh. Va bene, mi informerò. Grazie, Oikawa."  
Cominciò a dirigersi verso l'uscita per cambiare aula, praticamente urlando verso l'asso. "Sì sì, prego! Mi devi tipo mille favori per questa cosa, non farlo mai più! E ricordati di passarmi gli appunti! Ciao!" Se ne andò velocemente, non fuggendo come si sarebbe potuto pensare, solo camminando veloce per allontanarsi da quella faccenda su cui aveva già bruciato abbastanza neuroni.  
Quando fu fuori dall'edificio, prese subito il telefono per chiamare il suo ragazzo, necessitando di una distrazione.  
"Oikawa, sto ancora uscendo dalla classe. Non potevi aspettare un minuto?" Scorbutico come sempre.  
"Avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce calda e rassicurante."  
Dall'altra parte della chiamata, il tono cambiò subito e si fece preoccupato. "È successo qualcosa?"  
"No no, solo UshiWaka che mi ha chiesto consigli sessuali per il suo rapporto con Shou-chan. Stanotte avrò gli incubi."  
Sentì un sospiro, come di sollievo, che lo fece sentire caldo dentro per il modo in cui Hajime si era dubito preoccupato per lui, ma presto la sua voce annoiata lo distolse da tali fantasticherie. "...perché mai è venuto a chiederli a te? Non conosceva nessun altro?"  
"Tu sai che io sono un esperto di queste cose" commentò con tono vanesio, facendo sbuffare il suo compagno.  
"Dice quello che ha cercato di farmi vestire da alieno per fare l'umano rapito dagli UFO."  
"È stata un'esperienza molto eccitante, è piaciuta anche a te."  
"Qualsiasi cosa dica nel bel mezzo o alla fine del sesso non vale."  
"Iwa-chan!"

***

Ushijima guardò nuovamente la pagina internet che aveva aperto sul pc, subito dopo aver inviato foto degli appunti a Oikawa come promesso, o forse era meglio dire _come_ richiesto.  
Sembrava una posizione fattibile, non pericolosa, ed era anche qualcosa che due atleti avrebbero potuto usare per sostituire il sesso penetrativo.  
Forse Hinata non ne sarebbe stato del tutto soddisfatto, ma alla fine avrebbe capito.  
Nonostante il suo aspetto non lo desse proprio a vedere, Ushijima si sentiva un romantico. Avere la sua prima volta con il suo ragazzo non era qualcosa che volesse fare di fretta, senza le giuste preparazioni. Era stato suo desiderio aspettare il prossimo periodo di vacanza, quando gli allenamenti fossero stati fermi e invitare Hinata a passare quei giorni da lui, dove avrebbero potuto dedicarsi a piacevoli attività senza preoccupazioni. E così voleva continuare a fare. Era sicuro che anche il più piccolo avrebbe capito.  
Trovare una soluzione diversa per accontentarlo non era semplicemente un contentino perché Hinata se ne stesse buono, voleva dimostrargli che non stava rimandando perché non interessato, ma solo per aspettare un momento migliore.  
In realtà era interessato. Hinata era splendido, fisicamente e caratterialmente, il suo completo opposto, e lo amava e lo voleva, anche se non sempre era bravo a dimostrarlo. Non come l'altro comunque, sempre pronto a fargli piccole sorprese o ad aprire il suo cuore con parole romantiche.  
Fu interrotto a sentir trillare il campanello due o tre volte e si alzò subito, sapendo bene chi fosse.  
La sua famiglia gli pagava un appartamento singolo nei pressi dell'università, non aveva coinquilini né vicini di camera impiccioni come il suo ragazzo, che divideva invece una camera al dormitorio, perciò era diventato semplicemente più comodo vedersi sempre lì.  
Fece un piccolo sorriso quando aprì la porta. "Buon pomeriggio, Shouyou."  
"Buon pomeriggio, Toshi" rispose subito l'altro, entrando, con il suo sorriso più luminoso. Si tolse educatamente le scarpe e posò la borsa di lato, prima di piegare le ginocchia e saltare verso l'alto.  
Ushijima fu pronto a prenderlo, ormai abituato a tale comportamento, e lo strinse tra le braccia, mentre le loro bocche, ora alla stessa altezza, si scontravano un paio di volte.  
"Mi sei mancato, Toshi."  
"Ci siamo visti stamattina per fare colazione insieme" rispose, allontanandosi appena, le labbra che ancora praticamente si sfioravano.  
"Cosa c'entra? Mi manchi quando non ci vediamo. Vorrei esserti sempre accanto."  
Annuì, comprendendo il sentimento. Anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto essere vicino a Hinata più spesso, pur sapendo che avevano troppi impegni diversi perché ciò fosse possibile, ma aveva ormai capito che l'amore rendeva piuttosto sciocchi.  
Quando si staccarono ed entrambi tornarono con i piedi per terra, figurativamente e fisicamente, Hinata si chinò per prendere qualcosa dalla borsa, prima di sventolare con eccessivo entusiasmo una scatola di preservativi... extra large?  
L'asso spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ci mancavano solo questi, giusto?"  
"Sì, ma Shouyou, avevamo detto..."  
"Ma io so che posso prenderlo, Toshi" esclamò subito, mentre la sua bocca si arricciava in un piccolo broncio, qualcosa di adorabile su quel viso che, per quanto meno paffuto, rimaneva ancora molto dolce e carino anche a 19 anni.  
Ushijima non provava facilmente imbarazzo, ma c'era qualcosa di davvero sbagliato nel modo in cui Hinata parlava del fatto che potesse adattarsi alle sue misure senza la necessaria preparazione.  
"Spero di sì" commentò, facendolo sorridere, prima di spegnersi nuovamente al sentire le sue parole successive. "...adeguatamente preparato, ma non una cosa che si può fare da un giorno all'altro come stavi pensando tu."  
"Non è giusto. Lo sai che Kageyama..."  
"Non ho intenzione di portare la nostra relazione nella rivalità illogica tra te e Kageyama-kun. E nemmeno lui dovrebbe farlo, ma immagino che Miya-kun non sia di alcun aiuto." Oikawa non l'aveva descritto nel modo sbagliato definendolo _gemello malefico_, aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo nelle visite che si erano scambiati i due ex giocatori del Karasuno ed era stato un incontro... interessante, se così si poteva dire.  
Sedendosi sul divano del piccolo salotto, invitò Hinata a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, dove l'altro si accomodò, guardandolo ancora un po' imbronciato.  
"Shouyou, tu vuoi avere rapporti con me soltanto perché Kageyama-kun ti ha raccontato qualcosa che ha fatto con il suo ragazzo e non ti piace che faccia qualcosa prima di te?" chiese con tono serio, per esserne sicuro.  
Gli occhi marroni si allargarono quasi comicamente sul suo viso. "Certo che no! E' solo che... mi ha fatto venire voglia di provarlo, con te, perché sei il mio ragazzo e ti amo e mi dispiace che ti ho dato l'impressione di volerlo fare per la sfida..."  
Gli chiuse la bocca con un dito, posandolo delicatamente sulla sua bocca. "Va bene, Shouyou, non sono arrabbiato, ma per questi motivi, preferirei aspettare un momento migliore. Te l'ho spiegato ieri, le nostre misure sono tanto diverse che preferirei che fosse confortevole per te sia il prima che il dopo. Non voglio farlo con gli allenamenti il giorno successivo, che ti costringerebbero a muoverti anche se fossi ancora dolorante."  
Lo guardò negli occhi scuri, almeno finché Hinata non nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. "Allora non è perché non ti piaccio fisicamente?"  
"No, certo che no. Ti trovo molto bello, Shouyou." Sentì un sospiro sollevato contro la propria pelle e gli accarezzò i capelli arancioni in una carezza gentile e morbida. "Non mi hai creduto quando te l'ho spiegato la prima volta?"  
"Pensavo fossi solo gentile..."  
"Sai che sono sempre sincero. Anche eccessivamente, secondo tutti quelli che conosco."  
"Lo so, scusami per aver pensato così, Wakatoshi."  
"Non ti preoccupare. Però stavolta ti fiderai di me per avere ancora un po' di pazienza?"  
Hinata risollevò la testa, mostrandogli un sorriso piccolo, ma non meno brillante, prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. "Certo."  
Ushijima annuì, rilassando finalmente le spalle, e lo avvicinò un po' di più a sé. "Però questo non significa che non possiamo continuare a sperimentare, come stavamo facendo, senza fare sesso. Ho trovato una cosa che mi piacerebbe provare con te."  
Lo guardò con curiosità. "Che cosa?"  
Non gli parlò di chi gli aveva dato il consiglio, anche nella sua incapacità totale nelle interazioni - anche se era molto migliorato da quando quell'adorabile raggio di sole era entrato nella sua vita - poteva capire che non sarebbe stato il caso di parlare di Oikawa in quel momento, e così semplicemente si alzò in piedi, tenendo il più piccolo tra le braccia, che ridacchiò, aggrappandosi al suo collo.  
"Andiamo di là" disse burbero, andando verso la propria stanza. Rischiò di far scontrare ad entrambi lo stipite quando fu distratto da nuovi baci sulla bocca, ma per fortuna raggiunsero il letto senza altri incidenti.  
Lo posò poi delicatamente sul letto, senza smettere di baciarlo, mentre cominciava a togliergli i jeans e a seguire il maglioncino sopra, prima di guardarlo tutto.  
Aveva già visto Hinata nudo agli allenamenti, non era davvero uno spettacolo nuovo, e ancora l'aveva già mezzo spogliato quando si erano ritrovati vicini, a sfregarsi l'uno contro l'altro, però non era la stessa cosa vederlo così, nella luce soffusa della lampada sulla scrivania, a rivelare il suo corpo magro ma con sottili muscoli, adatti alla sua corporatura.  
Ne era davvero attratto. Non aveva mentito a Hinata, gli piaceva davvero come era fatto e voleva arrivare all'intimità con lui, con calma, senza fretta.  
Il più piccolo gli sorrise, mentre restava solo con i boxer, prima di alzare le braccia per invitarlo a sdraiarsi su di lui.  
Ushijima si era tolto solo la maglietta, ma non si fece pregare, chinandosi a baciarlo con le braccia larghe, come se stesse facendo un piegamento. Le mani di Hinata lo accarezzarono sul petto con un piccolo mormorio di apprezzamento, mentre cedeva dal cercare il predominio nel bacio, scontrando dolcemente la lingua con la sua.  
Non fu facile continuare a spogliarsi senza far staccare le loro bocche, ma fatti scendere i pantaloni della tuta di Ushijima oltre il suo sedere, Hinata li spinse via pure con i piedi per liberarsene, finché non rimasero entrambi con l'intimo.  
Solo allora si staccò. Gli occhi ora erano così caldi da sembrare cioccolato fuso, mentre lo guardava incuriosito. "Allora, che cosa vuoi provare?"  
"Uhm non è facile spiegartelo. Posso spostarti come sarebbe più comodo?"  
Annuì, tranquillo e affidandosi totalmente a lui, con espressione serena.  
Dandogli altri piccoli baci sul viso e sul collo, liberò entrambi dei boxer, prima di sollevarlo come se non pesasse più di una piuma e girarlo sulla pancia.  
Hinata ridacchiò, lanciandogli un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. "Sembra una cosa molto maliziosa, Toshi" disse, mentre si appoggiava sulle mani, mettendo un po' più in mostra il sedere tondo e sodo, che Ushijima non era sicuro fosse più dovuto alla pallavolo o al fatto che Hinata fosse tutto perfetto di natura.  
Gli posizionò un cuscino sotto i fianchi, in modo da tenerlo più sollevato e più comodo, prima di andare a prendere il lubrificante.  
Si accarezzò con esso, per rendersi il più scivoloso possibile, prima di spalmare l'eccesso tra le cosce dell'altro, mentre Hinata sembrava sempre più interessato a tutto quel procedimento. Si chinò sulla sua schiena per dargli alcuni baci lungo la spina dorsale, fino a salire alla nuca e tra i capelli scompigliati.  
"Tutto bene?"  
"Sì, ma non riesco a capire cosa tu stia facendo."  
"Ho letto che piace molto, come sostituto del sesso penetrativo, strofinare il pene tra le cosce del partner."  
"Oh..."  
"Se non ti piace, possiamo sempre fare qualcos'altro."  
"No, vai avanti. Ora voglio provare!" Il più piccolo annuì, senza tirarsi indietro, restando nella posizione in cui era stato messo, anzi sollevò ancora un po' i fianchi.  
Prendendolo in parola, si mise cavalcioni delle gambe di Hinata e con le mani, che sembravano ancora più grandi sul corpo più sottile dell'altro, gli chiuse le gambe e infilò l'erezione nel piccolo spazio tra le cosce, scivolando contro il suo inguine, aiutato dalla quantità di lubrificante che aveva messo perché non ci fosse alcun attrito.  
Hinata si lamentò, mentre tremava per la sensazione. "Ua!"  
"Va bene?"  
"Sì, non me l'aspettavo..."  
Ushijima capì senza altri dettagli. Pur non lasciandosi andare a suoni, sospirò, sorpreso. Era più intenso di quel che si era aspettato, quello scivolare indietro e poi spingersi di nuovo avanti, strofinando la propria erezione contro quella di Hinata, si sentiva stringere in tutti i punti giusti. Non era come del vero e proprio sesso, ma poteva perfettamente capire perché piacesse.  
Provò un forte picco di eccitazione nelle vene, mentre si spostava per appoggiarsi sulle mani intorno al corpo di Hinata per far scontrare meglio i loro fianchi. Non andava veloce, ma lentamente permetteva all'altro di sentire il suo pene sfiorargli il perineo con la punta, passare tra i testicoli e poi strofinarsi contro la sua erezione, facendolo ansimare dal piacere. Si erano già toccati l'un l'altro, non era una sensazione estranea, ma non per questo era meno eccitante, mentre sollevava di nuovo i fianchi e poi li faceva scendere, fino ad essere appoggiato al sedere di Hinata.  
Le sensazioni si moltiplicavano ad ogni passaggio, mentre le loro erezioni si strusciavano una contro l'altra, cominciando a provocare anche piccoli gemiti dal ragazzo sotto di lui più aumentava l'eccitazione.  
"Toshi" mormorò Hinata sulle coperte, cercando di muoversi, di andare incontro ai suoi movimenti ma lo teneva in una forte presa, per tenere il ritmo.  
Si piegò a baciargli e mordicchiargli la nuca, provocando alcuni piccoli brividi. "Ti piace?" gli sussurrò contro la pelle sotto l'orecchio.  
"Molto, Toshi, per favore, continua!"  
Accelerò il movimento dei fianchi, le braccia che tremavano nello sforzo di tenersi sollevato e muoversi piano, senza spingere Hinata nel materasso.  
Come sempre, fu il centrale a venire per primo, arrivando all'orgasmo con alcuni gemiti più forti dei precedenti. Dopo che Hinata crollò di nuovo sul letto, strinse le gambe intorno alle sue per tenergliele più chiuse e continuare a muoversi, fino al raggiungimento del proprio apice, con un gemito basso e grave.  
Crollò poi di lato, trascinandoselo dietro tra le proprie braccia, per non far finire entrambi nel punto sudicio tra le lenzuola. Forse avrebbero potuto usare i preservativi comprati da Hinata, anche se decisamente esagerati...  
Come era giusto per la palla di sole che era, Hinata si riprese subito, rigirandosi tra le sue braccia per guardarlo in viso, con le guance ancora adorabilmente arrossate e gli occhi luminosi. "È stato davvero gyaah, Toshi! Sono sicuro che la prossima volta sarà anche meglio!"  
Con sorpresa da parte di entrambi, ad Ushijima sfuggì una risata a quel commento così entusiasta, neanche si parlasse di una super schiacciata.  
Certe volte Wakatoshi era convinto di non avere la resistenza per stare con un fidanzato tanto iperattivo, ma di sicuro rendeva la sua vita molto più divertente ed eccitante.


End file.
